Spider-Man
Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Angel - occasional meetings and alliances * Anna May Watson - became family through Mary Jane * Ant-Man - occasional join forces through Avengers * Beast - occasional meetings and alliances since X-Men #27 * Betty Brant - they both work at the Daily Bugle * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and team up on occasion (#85) * Boom-Boom - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Cable - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Cannonball - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Captain America - often join forces through Avengers * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Cyclops - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Deadpool - Deadpool interferes in a Manhattan battle in X-Force #4 * Doctor Doom - they have had battles but must ally in Marvel Team-Up #42-43 * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Flash Thompson - they both work at the Daily Bugle * Gloria Grant - good friends * Green Goblin - Enemy: arch enemy * Hawkeye - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Hulk - they have had battles * Human Torch - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Iceman - occasional meetings and alliances since X-Men #27 * Iron-Man - occasional join forces through Avengers * J. Jonah Jameson - Parker works for the paper * Jean Grey - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Juggernaut - Peter attacks Juggs in X-Force #3 * Kang - Enemy: ''they occasionally do battle (e.g. Avengers #11) * Liz Allan - they were classmates * Magneto - they have had a battle (seen in What If #2.31) * Mary Jane Watson - life partner * May Reilly - his aunt * Mysterio - ''Enemy: they have had clashes * Nick Fury - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Psylocke - he feels the global psionic pulse she emits when tricked by Shadow King (X-Men #2.77) * Randy Robertson - friends and roommates * Reed Richards - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Robbie Robertson - both work at the Daily Bugle * Scarlet Witch - they adventure together in Marvel Team-Up #42 * Shatterstar - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Siryn - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Sunspot - Peter tries to liberate Roberto in X-Force #3 * Susan Richards - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * The Thing - often allies * Thor - often join forces through Avengers * Vision - met at wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and adventure together in Marvel Team-Up #42. Nickname: "Red" (Team-Up #42) * Warpath - they join forces in X-Force #3 * Wasp - occasional join forces through Avengers